


I need your touch

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Karma's a bitch [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in Chains, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Gags, Gay Sex, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Light Masochism, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Smut, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Jeremy finds Tyler in desperate need of love and attention. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood
Series: Karma's a bitch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Ask nicely and I'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta read the whole series to understand.

"So why are you hiding from Klaus?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. Tyler made his way to the mini-fridge in the corner and pulled out two bottles of beer, handing one to Jeremy and sitting down next to him. The room was messy, reeked of alcohol and a suitcase lay open on the floor, clothes strewn across it. Tyler told Jeremy about how he had defied Klaus, causing him to swear to hunt and kill him.  
  
"I thought hiding in plain sight was a good idea. At least until I found a safer place."  
  
"I'm sorry, man."  
  
"It is what it is. Especially in this town," Tyler said with a sigh, gulping down more of his drink. He was already halfway through the bottle yet Jeremy had only taken a few sips.  
  
"You're the first person I've seen in a while. It's been... lonely," said Tyler. He sounded sad. Jeremy understood. He knew the feeling of not having anyone who cared. That feeling was exactly what led him to sleeping with Damon. Then Jeremy knew how he could help Tyler. Jeremy held his chin to turn his face to look at him.  
  
"It's okay, Ty. I'm here and I can make the pain go away."  
  
"How?"  
  
Jeremy leaned in and gave him a small kiss, soft and gentle, making sure to not scare him or freak him out. When he pulled away Tyler looked too stunned to understand what had happened.  
  
"What the...? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I know you need it."  
  
"But I'm not--"  
  
"I know. I'm not either. But sometimes we just need someone. Someone to touch. To hold. To have in our arms through dark and lonely nights. And I want to be that for you."  
  
Tyler was conflicted. His head told him this was wrong. That this wasn't who he was. But then Jeremy reached over and touched his forearm. He felt electricity flood his body and he couldn't hold himself back. He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy, harder, more passionate, hungry. When he pulled away for air, Jeremy could see the desire in his eyes. It was also clear by the way Tyler's hands had begun roaming his body, taking in every inch.  
  
"Take it off," said Tyler, yanking at his shirt.  
  
"Ask nicely first," Jeremy instructed.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
  
"We can stop if you want."  
  
"No!" Tyler growled before he sighed and spoke again. "Please can you take off your shirt before I rip it off myself."  
  
"You just can't help yourself, can you?"  
  
"Nope," Tyler grinned as Jeremy pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as it was tossed aside, Tyler continued his assault on Jeremy's body, pushing him down on his back on the bed and leaning down to kiss along his chest.  
  
"You're so warm. So fucking hot," said Tyler, his lips moving across his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples, making them wet and hard. He moved to the neck and just before he sank his lips into it he noticed the hickeys there.  
  
"Where'd these come from?"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell," said Jeremy with a wink.  
  
"Oh, come on. Please."  
  
"No way."  
  
Despite this, Tyler still had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Fine. I'll figure it out, one way or another."  
  
Then he straddled Jeremy, pressing his clothed crotch against Jeremy's but not moving, leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"So who was it, Jer?"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Was it... Matt?"  
  
Jeremy remained silent.  
  
"Hmm... Stefan?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Damon?"  
  
Tyler felt Jeremy's breath hitch, a clear sign he was hiding something. But he couldn't smell any arousal, which would definitely be triggered by this kind of memory.  
  
"What about... Alaric?"  
  
Bingo. The scent of Jeremy's arousal immediately filled his nostrils. Not to mention he could feel his hardening cock against his, which was also getting turned on.  
  
"Wow, Alaric. That's hot. Gotta remember that if I'm ever struggling in History. Or if I get bored."  
  
"You're such a jackass."  
  
"Oh, please. You love it," said Tyler, kissing him again. Then he moved back down, licking along his nipples and abs. His tongue dipped into his belly button and he continued till he reached his pants. He unbuttoned them before pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

"Good boy," said Jeremy jokingly, patting his hair, which Tyler did not take well.  
  
"I swear to God, Gilbert, after I've fucked your lights out, I will kill you," said Tyler as he pulled off Jeremy's pants and underwear, tossing them on the floor. He held Jeremy's dick in his hand, slowly stroking it.  
  
"Is this... good? Haven't really done it to another guy before."  
  
"It's g-great. Just... move a little faster."  
  
As Tyler moved his hand faster, precome started leaking out of Jeremy's cock. He even tried that thumb swipe thing Vicky used to do, which earned him a loud moan. Jeremy looked down and smiled when he saw the intrigued look on Tyler's face.  
  
"Go for it," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you want to. Lick it."  
  
Tyler took a second to think about it before he gave Jeremy a wicked grin.  
  
"Ask nicely," he said, making his voice a much higher pitch.  
  
"First of all, I don't sound like that. Secondly, fuck you."  
  
"Ask nicely and I might let you."  
  
"Ugh, fine. Please put my penis in your mouth."  
  
"There. Was that so hard?"  
  
"It won't be if you keep talking."  
  
Tyler turned his focus back to Jeremy's leaking dick. He took a deep breath and licked up the dripping precome. His tongue moved from the base all the way to the tip.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Ty," Jeremy groaned, encouraging him to go all the way and put the cock in his mouth. Not knowing how to pace himself, he immediately tried to go as deep as he could. Jeremy's body involuntary thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag and choke.  
  
"Dude, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Jeremy asked when Tyler started coughing, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, finally able to breathe, wiping away the tears. "Actually, could you... do that again?"  
  
"What? I nearly killed you and you want me to do it again?"  
  
"It's gonna take a lot more than your dick to kill a hybrid, Jer. Just go for it."  
  
"Is this some sort of masochism kink or something?"  
  
Tyler shrugged. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"  
  
Jeremy laid back down as Tyler put his cock back in his mouth. When he started sucking again, Jeremy held him by his hair and pushed down, making him take in more of him. He thrusted slowly at first, careful not to hurt Tyler again but the way his mouth perfectly took him in made him lose control piece by piece as he started lifting his hips up more to send his length in deeper. When he felt his orgasm approaching he pushed Tyler down to the base, thrusting in him with reckless abandon.  
  
Just seconds away from release, Tyler pulled away from his grasp and off his dick, causing Jeremy to let out a pained whimper.  
  
"Dude, were you about to cum?" Tyler asked. Jeremy felt himself start blushing.  
  
"Sorry, man, I shouldn't have tried to do that in your mouth."  
  
"No, it's not that. Honestly, I kind of want that but not tonight. I want something more... exciting."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Tyler stood up and started taking his clothes off. When he finished he just stood there, deep in thought.  
  
"Well, since you're busy..." Jeremy said, sitting up and taking Tyler's hard cock in his mouth. The blowjob made it a little trickier to think but soon Tyler had an idea. He pulled Jeremy off his cock and moved to the closet, which he dug through for a while until he pulled out some chains. The ones he used when he was breaking the sire bond.  
  
"Woah, what are you doing with those?" Jeremy asked, feeling a little frightened.  
  
"Don't worry. They're not for you. They're for me," Tyler reassured him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to tie me up."  
  
"With... chains?"  
  
"I'm a hybrid. Anything else and I'd break out. And that would ruin the experience."  
  
Jeremy couldn't deny that he thought this idea was kinda hot. Plus learning that Tyler was this kinky felt too good to be true. But here he was, offering to be chained up. So Jeremy did as he requested and chained his arms and legs to the bedposts.  
  
"Where do you keep the lube?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"Uh, don't really have any. Wasn't expecting visitors. But it's cool, I can take it."  
  
"You say that like you've done this before."

Tyler shook his head. "Nope. Congrats, Gilbert, you're about to be the first guy to fuck Tyler Lockwood."  
  
"Well, the first time is always special. I promise I'll be gentle."  
  
"Screw that. I didn't let you tie me up so you can treat me like some pussy who can't handle you. You better fuck my virgin ass into next week or I'll find another guy who can."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself. So what should be our safeword?"  
  
"Trust me, I'm not backing out."  
  
"Well, in that case," said Jeremy, getting an idea. Then he took things a step further by ripping off the sleeve of his shirt (anyone asks, it's a fashion statement) and and using it as a gag on Tyler. Jeremy didn't know if he liked it but he didn't seem to be complaining. Jeremy lined his dick up against Tyler's hole.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Tyler nodded. He pushed into his ass. Tyler was tight, which was expected, and he felt so good around him. Jeremy started thrusting, fast and hard, per Tyler's request. He let out a loud groan when he saw the way Tyler's arms flexed, desperate to move but trapped and how his eyes were fluttering shut.  
  
"Keep them open," he instructed, watching as Tyler tried his best not to close his eyes. The faster he moved, the more erratic Jeremy's thrusts became, making it clear he wouldn't last much longer. But he had to take care of Tyler first. He grabbed his prick and jerked him off in time with the thrusts. Jeremy yanked off the gag just in time to hear Tyler moan his name as he came all over his stomach and Jeremy's hand.  
  
"In my mouth," Tyler said suddenly, stopping Jeremy's movements.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cum in my mouth."  
  
Jeremy did not hesitate as he moved forward to sit on Tyler's chest, allowing him to lean forward and suck his cock. It didn't take long before he was spilling in the hybrid's mouth. Tyler eagerly swallowed all of it, keeping Jeremy in his mouth as he came down from his high. When he finally felt empty he pulled out and lay down next to Tyler. When he had caught his breath, he unchained Tyler and got a towel to clean them up.  
  
"Wow," said Tyler. "That was fucking awesome. Who knew being screwed could be this much fun?"  
  
Jeremy chuckled. "Well, you're not bad at sucking dick either, especially for a beginner."  
  
"Thanks. Not just for that but for coming here."  
  
"In your mouth? No problem."  
  
"No, I mean coming to see me. I think I would've gone insane if I was stuck here alone for much longer."  
  
"You're welcome. Besides, I had a lot of fun too. But I should be getting home before Alaric freaks out."  
  
"You could just spend the night, say you're at a friend's place."  
  
Jeremy eyed Tyler suspiciously, then he folded his arms.  
  
"Ask nicely," he sneered.  
  
"You're got to be kidding me."  
  
"Ask nicely and I'm all yours."  
  
Tyler knew he wouldn't be able to resist that kind of offer.  
  
"Please can you get in this bed right now."  
  
"Sure thing," said Jeremy. He quickly grabbed his phone, texting Alaric that he was staying at friend's house, which was technically the truth. Then he climbed into bed beside Tyler, who pulled the sheets over them. He saw Tyler slide a little closer but he paused, looking nervous.  
  
"Tyler, why can't you just ask for something when you want it?"  
  
"I think I've made it clear that I'm kinda bad at that. It's just not my thing."  
  
"Then show me what you want."  
  
And Tyler did. He moved even closer, leaving no space between them. He rested his head on Jeremy's chest. Jeremy reciprocated by wrapping his arms around him. Tyler leaned up and kissed Jeremy once more before they both drifted off to sleep, content. Happy. At peace.


	2. I'll see you later (unless I don't)

When Jeremy woke up, Tyler was no longer in his arms. He got up and looked around the room. No sign of him. Jeremy started panicking. Had he run off, feeling freaked out? Was having sex with a guy too much for him to handle, causing him to come out of hiding? What if Klaus found him, and it was all Jeremy's fault?  
  
Just as he was about to take a look outside, the door opened and Tyler came in holding a take out bag and two cups.  
  
"Hey, you're up. I got us some breakfast."  
  
"Are you insane? Klaus Mikaelson is after you and you're just walking around town like that's nothing."  
  
"Relax, Jer. I know how to be discrete," he chuckled. Regardless Jeremy still punched him in the shoulder. It clearly didn't hurt but that wasn't really the point.  
  
So they sat down and ate and talked. At some point they started reminiscing about the good old days. You know, the vampire-and-werewolf-and-witch-free days when they despised each other.  
  
"I still don't get why you hated me so much," Jeremy said.  
  
"You were a dumbass stoner kid who was in love with my girlfriend. What's your excuse?"  
  
"Eh, you were just a dick." They laughed more, time passing still. A couple hours passed, after which Jeremy realised it was probably time to end this little sleepover.  
  
"Guess I'll see you around, Ty," he said, opening the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Gilbert. And don't let this go to your head but I actually enjoyed hanging out with you."  
  
Jeremy grinned, glad that he and Tyler could finally bury the hatchet.  
  
When he left that motel room, he had no real plan of what to do or where to go. He pulled out his phone and, to nobody's surprise, there were a bunch of texts and missed calls from Damon.  
  
He actually did want to talk to Damon. He can tell he at least regrets what happened with Kai. And Jeremy can't ignore how he feels about Damon either. So he texted him back.  
  
Jeremy: i'm coming over. we can talk. no promises  
  
Damon: thank u  
  
Jeremy started walking to the Salvatore boarding house. On the way there he got lost in his own thoughts. So lost that he didn't notice the figure that had been following him until it stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Jeremy."  
  
The man simply smirked at his look of confusion.  
  
"Stefan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I literally disappeared off the face of the earth. Just assume Klaus stabbed me with one of his daggers and put me in a coffin for a while. And there's a high chance he'll do it again


End file.
